Dried Roses
by ClosetYaoiGirl
Summary: The Shinigami and Demon Butler, The Shinihami wanting him, the Demon Butler wanting nothing to do with him. GrellXSebbi By Nin
1. Romeo and Juliet

_When the red rose falls is when all love is lost between one another. That's when you truly know its not meant to be._

"Sebbi-chan! I bought these BEA-U-TI-FUL roses for you!" I skipped down the hall clanged to a 9 red rose bouquet. I was heading for the tall striking man in the slim fighting butler suit. He turned at my call and his black ash hair swayed to the side. The red pricing eyes of the demon blood flowing through his steaming body was making me go wild. I hoped to see a welcoming smile on his handsome face, but as always that disappointing non-interested face looked back at me. I stopped suddenly and slipped the bright red hair that dangled from my face, behind my left ear. "What's wrong, I got a gift for you." I complained about his face. His hand raised into the air and harshly whacked the bouquet from my shinigami hands.

"Quit it Grell, I've had enough of your erotic tends." The harsh words spilled from his mouth. I looked at the ground in shame, I guess I should have been less rash about my feelings.

"I can't help it. My feelings grow every time I see your face, why can you just feel the same way!" I snapped back, the pain of yelling at him was too much to bear.

"There are plenty of other men that you've taken one look at and thrown yourself at them." Sebastian spoke calmly, almost like he was disappointed.

"Yes, but no matter how beautiful any other man is, my heart only floats for one!" I said still defending my case. I took a step closer hoping he'd look me in the eyes, my fists tightened in eagerness. _Why can't I just kiss you now? _

"Grell…." His smooth and British voice spoke to me, finally looking at me. His eyes spoke an unreadable tale that I wish I could at least skim through. Sebbi's eyes told me he was sad, disappointed, and maybe a bit of jealousy. I wasn't giving it any thought when I pushed my way in front of him to see those pricing demon eyes. No thought of act hint me when I pushed my way closer to his face so I could press my lips onto his. His lips were softer than I thought as I broke the link between our lips. My arms wrapped over his shoulders.

"My dearest Sebastian, I beg that you give me another chance." I said in a smooth forgiving tone hoping he'd kiss me again, that quick link wasn't enough to satisfy my Shinigami heart.

"Grell…." He quietly called my name again. _Please just call me your lady, please, show me you want me more than you're showing. _He suddenly began to wiggle free of my grip. I went back to standing as he took a step next to me. "I'd appreciate it if you'd pick up those roses, my Master wouldn't enjoy a mess like that." The harsh words sprouted from those lips I wanted so desperately. I watched him walk away with my blood red coat slightly lagging. I watched as he disappeared into the darkness, till I could no longer see that handsome devil I pledged my soul to. I looked down at the red roses broken and beginning to dry. I couldn't stand the fact that this man was forever out of my reach and that's when the tears fell from my face. Those tears could at least hydrate those hopeless flowers. I miss judged that man, I saw him for a deep lover and forgot about why he was really here. I turned and headed from the door. I left crying knowing that a future with Sebastian was no longer possible.

_That man will never be mine, so why did I keep trying so hard._

I had given up, I, was a hopeless Shinigami that fell for a demon butler. That impossible fairy tale covered in dried roses.


	2. Alice and The Hatter

It's been a whole year since I've seen his darling face, every time I feel we're going to cross paths I run in fear. Just thinking about how I was rejected that day, it broke my heart. My Romeo had run away from me, the hopeless Juliet.

"Grell its time to go." William calls out to me from the doorway to my slumber chamber.

"Very well." I reply knowing it was someone else's turn to die. Ever since that day I've seen my love for being a Shinigami fade away. The fact that we had forbidden love made me want him even more, he was something I couldn't have, and this something I've wanted since I spilt the blood of the lady I truly allied with. I wish I was Alice, I could fall to my wonderland and come and go as I please. Even if it was just a dream.

"Hurry up now." William nagged, but I really was in no mood. I just flipped my red locks to the side and passed him with a sense of rude attitude.

I took the life using the chainsaw I worked hard to get back. Looking back I guess I did go a little insane, I could never tell if that was something he liked about me. I stood on the roof of the victim's home. I could hear the small scream that came from the man's 3 year old daughter as she spotted her father's rotting corpse. I couldn't imagine that image, I could never understand the humans reaction to death. As I stepped toward the edge of the roof, about to leap for home, my red coat got caught on a nail and swung me to the ground. The building was quite large so it was a bit of a fall. I looked to the left to see clocks spinning backwards. I rubbed my eyes to make them disappear, but nothing worked, they really were there. After a moment or so I realized I should have hit the ground by now. No screen or whimper escaped my mouth, I knew this was my fate, simple illusions before a fall to death. I wish this death would last, but as a Shinigami, I'm able to escape the pit of death.

The wind that fell between my hairs paused, I had stopped falling. It felt as if two firm arms had caught me. When I scanned my area I found a land of whimsical features, but it was the two arms holding me that triggered my curiosity. I looked at his face to feel my eyes widen. The shimmering black hair and demonic red eyes was enough to convince me. The tip of his head was covered by a vibrant and decorated top hat. I was set on the ground even though I had no desire to be set down.

"My dear Alice, it seems you've fallen again." The smooth British tone spoke to me so softly.

"Oh! S-Sebastian!" I called out. He tilted is head and looked at me with confusion. Is he not the man that broke my heart?

"I believe you're mistaken." He bowed at me. I put my hand to my chest to make sure I wasn't having a heart attack. "I go by the Mad Hatter around here. Please to see you again Alice."

"Oh, H-Hatter." I stuttered. I barley had any clue, but I had the sense I'm starting to catch on.

"Alice I believe I've miss treated you. My mad senses got the best of me and I didn't think clearly. So now I believe there is something I must tell you now." He said standing.

"And what would that be?" I questioned hoping it was about the time it all ended, the day I woke from my fairy tale. He slowly gripped my hand and ran his fingers through mine. Our hands intertwined and moved together like lovers did the tango. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me from my balance.

"I love you Alice." The simple words were making my heart melt. I knew it all along. His neck extended and I was about to be kissed, this kiss would be from him not for him. A true gift to me. We were so close.

"Grell! Grell wake up!" I heard William's voice call out to me. Someone had been nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the Shinigami that bossed me around staring down at me. I stood and looked black at the old oak I had fallen asleep against. "You have work, now hurry up." He turned and stomped away from me.

"Its was all a dream." I said quietly to myself.

I felt ridiculous. Thinking that there was a wonderland, and that Alice and the Hatter could be together. I will always be the hopeless Alice and he will be my Mad Hatter, to mad for words of love. 


	3. Finale Preveiw

**Hiya everyone its me! So I hear you people enjoy this Fanfic? Poor Grell, his dramatic love life of poetic disaster. **

**As you know I plan to wrap it up with one big ending so here is your preview.**

My heart shattered into a million pieces. Nothing could stop the nightmares, well they weren't exactly nightmares, but the reality that when I wake up and he's not in my arms anymore. Why is this world so cruel, why must a gentle heart have to suffer.

I want to die. No pain can compare to that of a broken heart. The pain is worse than death; I want to die.

"Grell…" William calls. It was time for me to take another life; they were the lucky ones: they no longer had to live in this horrible world anymore. "Grell!" He called again, nagging at me like an ugly step mother. Ugly step mother… Like Cinderella, maybe I could be like her. All I need is my glass slippers.

"No, that wouldn't work…" I say, as if someone is listening, "I don't have filthy rats to help me…" I am no Princess, what kind of Princess is abandoned by her Prince… The kind that doesn't get a happy ending.

**And that's all you get for now ladies and… well**_** mostly**_** ladies. The Finally will be longer and amazing, I'm already loving it! 3**

**Thank you all for supporting and loving this fic,**

** Nin**


End file.
